


Forced Friendship

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Rough Sex, Stranger Sex, Teasing, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl saved a very beautiful woman from walkers and takes her towards the prison but cant ignore her sexual advances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced Friendship

Forced Friendship  
(A Daryl one-shot)

A PERSONAL REQUEST FROM Amanda Jane West

Her machete swung fast and hit it square in the face, blood spurting from the wound and cover her arms. She sidestepped the dead one on the ground and moved away from the one that was coming for her but the machete was stuck on bone, she put her foot to its head and pulled hard but the blade snapped and she tripped back over the walker.   
“Shit!” She couldnt get up fast enough and it was coming at her. She braced for the bite but it never came. She opened her eyes and caught the walker as it fell on top of her, more blood dripping from the now open hole in its face. A bolt was sticking out of its eye, she blinked and shoved it away. Grabbing the gun at her hip and pointing it in the direction the bolt came.  
A man was standing here, he had a crossbow up and aimed right at her. And somehow she had a feeling that he wouldnt miss. Her however, she was a damn good shot but right now her hand was too shaky and she knew if she fired she would miss and be dead.  
“Where the hell did you come from?” She barked at him, trying to ignore his good looks and bulging muscles to stay focused.  
“You first.” Was her answer, his deep growling voice making her shiver.  
“I had a group, got over run and i ran. Now you.” Amanda tried to blink away the blood trickling down into her eyes.  
“Youre too close to our place, was out huntin and i heard you scream. Ya okay?” He asked and looked her over, probably to check for bites.  
“Yeah im fine, thanks for your help..you said ‘our place’ there more of you?” she lowered her gun and couldnt take her eyes off of him, the heat of the day making his skin gleam with sweat.  
“How many walkers you killed?”  
“Too many to count.” Amanda said. Hands on her hips.  
“How many people you killed?”  
She groaned, not wanting to tell him, “too many to count.”  
He squinted his eyes, covering them with his hand to block the sun, “why?”  
“Because they tried to kill me or worse, they fuckin deserved it. Is that all for the pop quiz?”  
He smirked and nodded, stepping forward. “We are in a prison, you can come in ya want.”  
“A prison..” She didnt want another run in with those kinds of people.   
“Yeah we cleared it out when we found it, my people are good people but if youre gonna come we gotta go now, its getting dark.” He said and turned to walk way.  
She turned to follow him, “i never got your name..”  
“Daryl.” He said not stopping for a moment.  
*  
Daryl lead her back to the prison. He wasnt lookin for survivors but found her anyway and there was no way he could deny her. He was having a hard time just denying himself what he wanted. She was fucking gorgeous, he wasnt much interested in sex after all this shit happened but his cock stood at full attention now, after seeing her slaughter walkers left and right his cock was fully hard, feeling sick for getting turned on watching her take them down.  
And it didnt slip his mind the way she looked at him. Seeing her eyes wander over his body since he showed himself. The way she looked at him and licked over her lips. He knew they would feel like silk against his rough dry lips. He turned back to lead her into the prison yard, not through the front entrance but through the side over by the guard tower. He didnt like everyone to know when he left.  
“This way, go threw there.” He said looking at her ass as she crawled through the crawl pace, he handed her the cross bow and squeezed himself inside, getting met by darkness. He stumbled and fell into her, her soft hands coming to touch his arms.  
“Look at these..” she said quietly, squeezing the muscles in his arms, raking her nails down them.  
He flinched at first but groaned softly as she touched his hands. Bringing them up into the small slash of sunlight shining in, “big hands..rough like they should be, long fingers.”   
His body responded once more, he couldnt help from thinking how good long fingers could be. But he pulled away from her, jerking his hand back, he was scared how much he wanted it. How much he wanted her to touch him but he knew if anything happened it wouldnt be sweet or anything like she must be used to.  
“You never asked my name, its Amanda.” She said and smiled, not looking at all upset over his change of mood so quickly. She just touched him again, this time her hands started on his chest, slowly making their way lower until her finger tips grazed over his rough happy trail.   
“Dont.” He warned her, it would only happen one time and the rest would be on her.  
She chuckled, “oh come on Daryl, i can see how hard you are, how long you have been that way, since i was taking out walkers left and right. It turns you on doesnt it?” her fingers dipped into his jeans, brushing over the tip of his cock.  
“Not gonna say it again, dont.” Internally he was screaming for her to keep going, wanting nothing more then to cum all over her pretty face but he was trying to keep control.  
“Or what, think im afraid of you...dangerous Daryl...you gonna hurt me if i keep going?”  
He watched as Amanda popped the buttons of her shirt, splitting it open so he could see her black bra, seeing the tops of her breasts spilling out. Then she shimmied out of her shorts, leaving her in her bra panties and her boots, his cock twitched and ached as she started to run her hands over his bulge..  
“You wont like what happens if you keep going..” warned her once more and that was his limit, his control slipping with each touch of her hands.  
She smiled, “oh i think i will like it Daryl.” Her hand unzipped his pants.  
He snapped, grabbing her by the hair and forcing his mouth on hers, jamming his tongue down her throat, only to hear her groan and work his pants off quicker. His hands gripped her breasts tightly, almost a painful grab, he snapped the bra off and twisted her hard nipples. Hearing her scream and take his hard cock out.  
“I fuckin told ya over and over again..just didnt listen, well get ready.” He groaned and pushed her face first into the wall of the guard tower, she groaned and put her hands out to catch her face from slamming in the side of the wall. He roughly bit her neck and shoulders, tasting the sweat and dirt from her skin only fuelled him to keep going.  
“Fuck yes..” she moaned and pushed her ass back against his cock, rubbing it up and down on him. His cock slipping between her cheeks so he was cradled in her perfect ass.  
“God damn, just wont take no for an answer, rubbin on me like its your last time to get fucked, well its coming.” He kicked her legs out further and let his hand slip down to her chest, twisting her nipples for a moment until she moaned, then sliding them down to her panties. His hand slipping down the front of them so he could rub on her, feeling how wet she was made him growl.  
“So fuckin wet Amanda..that for me?” he knew the answer but needed her to say it.  
“Yes it is..fuck me Daryl.” She moaned and grinded against his hand, soaking him. He pinched her clit and watched her body shake and writhe, “please fuck me now.”  
He let go of her hair and slide his rough hands down her body until he tore the thin panties from her body, her smell hitting him hard so he knees almost buckled, he sucked his fingers into his mouth to get a quick taste. “fuck your pussy tastes good, hope you can handle a big one girl.”  
“Give it to me Daryl, i can take it.” She urged him on, her hands trying to grab on his clothes.  
He shrugged the shirt off then pulled his pants down below his ass to get his cock and balls out, his cock hard as a rock and leaking like a faucet. “spread those legs wider.” He growled and she did what he said. He lined himself up and let his cock slip against her pussy. “easily so wet for me..”  
“Oh god..fuck..just fuck me right now Daryl, give it to me hard, however you want.”  
He smirked and let his head slide in, her pussy was so tight and we he couldnt wait any longer, with a thrust of his hips he pushed all the way inside, leaving them both breathless. He molded against her back to breath but she started to thrust back on him. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and she stilled.   
“Oh no, im controlin this one. Hold on.” He growled and kissed her neck before slamming his cock in and out, his thrust getting deeper every time. “shit..so fuckin tight..” he panted out, his cock being sucked deeper into her with every move she made.   
“Harder...god, go harder!” Amanda moaned for him, “Daryl..”  
He reached around to rub her clit, already feeling like he could cum any second, “you gonna cum for me Amanda, gonna cum all over my cock?”  
“Oh fuck, yes...god i feel it..harder..harder..” he slammed harder, “right there Daryl!” her arm came back to grab a fistful of his hair.  
“God keep moving like that...fuck...just like that girl...god!” He moaned into her ear and came, feeling her cum hard around him. His hips pumping slower and slower until they stopped all together, trying to catch his breath he kissed over the large bite mark on her neck.  
“God damn, just how i fuckin needed it.” She said and giggled. Waiting until he pulled away to put her shorts on over her naked ass, her panties ripped and tossed to the side.   
He pulled up his jeans and found his own shirt, wiping sweat from his eyes. he watched her pick up the panties and toss them at him, he smirked and tucked them into his back pocket, “nice meetin you Amanda, come find me if you need it like that again.” He winked and headed out of the tower to introduce her to everyone else.  
Amanda stumbled out, her entire body sore and cum dripping onto her shorts she was face first with about 20 strangers, Daryl grinning to the left. “Uh hi.”  
Some guy with a cop hat stepped forward, “i see you have already gotten acquainted with Daryl, come meet the rest of us.”  
She couldnt stop grinning, “thanks, id like that.”


End file.
